Midsummer Ball
by Dark Sarcasm 503
Summary: Midsummer and the four from Discipline have to attend. Who will dance with who? DF, TB, SN (please RR)
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of it

**A/N: **This is an AU! As I said in the summary, the pairings are Daja/Frostpine, Sandry/Niko and Tris/Briar. Many people have flamed me about the D/F pairing, but I have warned you in my summary, so if you don't like, don't read!

To those people who think I am "sick" (as one flamer said "he's like a father to her"), well read some of those other pairings out there including Harry/Sirius, Harry/Remus, Harry/Snape, Keladry/Wyldon and Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan. D/F is not as weird as you might think, okay?

**Remember: **D/F! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Now, on with the story………...


	2. I'm Late!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Daja left Discipline cottage at a run. "Daj'?" called Briar as he laboured in the garden with his teacher, Dedicate Rosethorn. "I'm late for Frostpine!" yelled Daja as she ran out of the gate and onto the winding road that gave Winding Circle it's name. Instead of circling the road's broad loops, Daja turned onto one of the straight roads that cut straight through the temple community. A few minutes later the Fire Temple came into sight and behind it sat the smithies. Daja ran around the back to a small shop and collapsed, panting, in the doorway. Her teacher, Frostpine, looked up and smiled at her, teeth flashing white against his black skin. He was a large, well built, man who was bald on top and had grown the hair on the side of his head and beard long and wild, as if to make up for it. "Child, there is no need rush. What is the point of being on time if only to collapse once you get here?" he remarked, still smiling. Daja looked up at him. "Where's Kirel?" she asked. Kirel was Frostpine's other apprentice. "I gave him the day off. He wanted to work in the infirmary for the day. Apparently there's a nice apprentice healer working there today." Daja grinned and stood up. "What are we doing today?" "I thought I'd teach you how to make protective shapes out of metal and place magic in them" replied Frostpine and they set down to work.  
  
Daja jumped when the Hub's bell rang, signalling the end of the day. She put her tools down and stretched. Frostpine came over to her and inspected her work. Turning to her he smiled. "You did well today. I'm going to give you tomorrow off to relax. Don't want you to be tired for the ball, do we?" Daja groaned - she'd forgotton about the Midsummer ball. "Since when did a Temple community have balls anyway?" she murmured. Frostpine laughed "Since now. See you tomorrow." Daja waved goodbye and trudged back to Discipline Cottage. Later after they had had their supper and baths, Lark ushered them up to bed. "It's the ball tomorrow. You can't be tired" she reminded them. Sandry smiled and Tris, Briar and Daja groaned. "Don't be too glum. You don't HAVE to dance remember, you can just eat all the food" Lark said, grinning. They all laughed and went to be feeling happier. 


	3. Dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Their teachers had given them the day off, and the four spent the day lounging on the roof. When the bell rang for the last hour of the afternoon, Sandry got up and dragged Tris and Daja up with her. "Come on, we have to go get ready." Briar looked at her in amazement. "You need TWO hours to get ready?" The baal was starting at the first bell after the supper bell. Sandry looked down her button nose at him and replied loftily "Yes. Mark has your clothes so go get them off her." With that, she dragged Daja and Tris down into her room and sat them down. "Why are we here?" asked Tris mystified. "This is why" replied Sandry, disappearing into Lark's workroom and returning with two dresses. "These are for you" she said, handing one to each of her friends. Daja's dress was crimson in colour, with long loose sleeves. It reached down to the floor, with golden embroideries on the hem. Daja lifted the hem to inspect them more closely and discovered that the embroideries were flames. There were also embroideries on the base of the sleeves. Tris's dress was of the same style as Daja's except in blue. The embroideries were done in silver thread. Tris looked closely at them and saw that they were gusts of wind. She looked up at Sandry. "Did you design our clothes based on our magics?" she asked. Sandry nodded. "What a good idea!" exclaimed Daja. "Did you design Briar's clothes as well?" "Yes. He has a green velvet tunic with silver leaves embroidered on it. Lark and I made all of your clothes." "They're lovely," said Tris, staring at her dress, the first real ball gown she had ever owned. Daja nodded and stood up to hug her friend. "I'll get mine" said Sandry, left the room and returned with another dress. Hers was honey coloured and was of a slightly different design. Sandry's had sleeves that were tight at the top of the arm and flared out at the elbow. She had bronze embroideries on the neckline, sleeves and hem. "It's beautiful. What are your embroideries?" asked Tris. Sandry held up the hem of her dress and Tris and Daja leant forward to look at it. The embroideries were of embroidery needles. "I couldn't think of anything else" admitted Sandry sheepishly. "Come on, let's get ready" said Daja standing up. "Now, how do I put this thing on?" Sandry grinned and started to help them get ready.  
  
"So, is there anyone you hope to dance with tonight?" asked Daja as Sandry did her hair. Sandry blushed. "Niko" she admitted. "Really?!!" squealed Tris. Sandry nodded. "Wow!" said Tris grinning. "What about you, merchant-girl?" asked Daja. "um, Briar" said Tris quietly. Daja grinned. Tris turned to Daja and smirked. "So what about you, trader?" "Don't know" she replied as an image of Frostpine swam into her head. 'Now where did that come from?' she wondered. "Fished!" exclaimed Sandry as she did the last braid in Daja's hair. Daja stood up and looked herself in the mirror. "Wow" she murmured staring at herself in astonishment. Before her stood a lady, not a smith. The flowing sleeves his her arm muscles perfectly. She smiled and turned to Sandry. "I love it. Thank you saati." Sandry smiled at her. "Let's go!" 


	4. Suprises at the Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. (A/N: In this chap, the 'ballroom' is located in the Hub. For the purpose of the fic, I'm saying that the Hub DOES have a ballroom)  
  
They arrived at the ballroom almost 10 minutes late. Sandry had ignored Tris and Daja's protests, saying that it was better to arrive late, so that to make a big entrance. That had set them laughing until Sandry had said it was time to go in. "Remember to smile. You're not going to you execution" said Sandry smiling. Tris and Daja smiled just as the Herald opened the doors and announced: "Mage Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. Mage Daja Kisubo. Mage Trisana Chandler." The contents of the ballroom turned to stare at them as they entered the room. A man stepped up to Tris and bowed. "May I have this dance, dear lady?" Tris nodded, and then took a step back in surprise as the man raised his head. "Briar!" she exclaimed. "Go on then, don't keep the gentleman waiting!" said Sandry giggling as she gave her friend a nudge toward the dance floor. Briar held out his arm and Tris took it as he led her to the dance floor. Sandry and Daja laughed as they made their way toward the refreshment table and picked up a glass of punch. "May I have this dance, Lady Sandrilene?" asked a cultured voice. They turned to see Niko holding out his hand. Sandry blushed and took it, and Niko led her away. Daja laughed as she looked on at her friends dancing. "Daja?" asked a voice in surprise. Daja turned around and saw Frostpine staring at her. "Frostpine! I thought you weren't here" she exclaimed. Frostpine took a step back to look at her properly. "Wow Daja. You look.. beautiful." Daja blushed. "You look good too" she replied. Frostpine grinned. "Me? I'm just dressed as I always am." "Yes, but its not covered in soot" replied Daja grinning. Frostpine chuckled. "Would you like to dance Daja?" asked Frostpine. Daja swallowed and nodded. As she walked to the dance floor she could see her friends smiling as they danced. She turned and faced Frostpine just as a slow song came on. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. They rocked contentedly as they stared into each other's eyes. To Daja's surprise, Frostpine leant closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. 


	5. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own all of it. I just decided to write stories on instead of making money out of it. Just kidding, if I owned it I wouldn't be crazy enough not to make as much money as possible out of it.

Last Chapter

Frostpine leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

Daja's eyes widened, before she pulled out of his embrace and ran out of the room.

Daja ran blindly through the various paths through the gardens before sitting down on a stone bench that was placed in a clearing. Memories of her and Frostpine tumbled through her head. The time when she first entered Frostpine's forge, her feeling when she saw Frostpine after they were rescued after the earthquake, the time she first drew gold wire, the time when the fought pirates. She remembered how her skin felt after Frostpine had rubbed various oils into her skin to aid her magic. But the images that flooded her the most were the memories of Frostpine smiling at her, looking at her with that baffled expression on his face when her magic did something odd, and that look he had when he thought she wasn't looking.

Daja realised that when she was so excited about her smith lessons, she wasn't just excited about what she might learn, but just the excitement of seeing Frostpine. She felt happy every time she saw Frostpine smile at her.

Daja realised what she knew all along – Daja loved Frostpine.

Frostpine ran outside and along the main path, following his link to Daja's magic. He came across the clearing that she was sitting in and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Daj'?"

Daja turned to him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Was I wrong to kiss you? I apologize, but I just couldn't help it." Frostpine said earnestly, searching Daja's face.

Daja sighed. "I don't know, Frostpine, I don't know."

**Please tell me how this fic should go.**

**a) **Daja and Frostpine get together and live happily ever after.

**b) **Daja rejects Frostpine, unsure of her feelings for him.

**c) **Other – suggestions welcome.


End file.
